


E is for Electricity

by mks57



Series: A to Z 'Garcy' Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Burgundy knickers, Childishness, Electricity, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Secret Relationship, Static electricity, Turtleneck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: AtoZ Challenge: Random short fict: E is for Electricity...Static Electricity.... Garcy Fluff Fic





	E is for Electricity

“Morning.” Flynn said as he walked into the bunker. Jiya and Rufus were already making breakfast as he walked over to the fridge. Jiya looked up and smiled as the man seemed to have more pep in step than usual as he was dressed in his ivory turtleneck and cargos.

“Hey-“ Jiya paused as she saw noticed something on the man’s back. “Can you pass me the milk?” she asked in a light tone. She couldn't help it.

“Sure.” Flynn said as he had opened the fridge to grab fruit for his own breakfast. Jiya nudged Rufus’ arm hard to get his attention. He looked up from cutting up a banana to see Jiya tilting her head in Flynn’s direction. He frowned.

“Wha-“ Rufus stopped as Jiya smacked his arm and shot him a look to be quiet. He turned and he saw what Jiya was not so subtly gesturing at. There stuck to the back of Flynn’s turtleneck was a pair of skimpy burgundy lace knickers. They were not Jiya’s, Agent Christopher did her laundry at home.

Rufus was fully aware that Flynn was a boxer briefs kind of man or commando depending on the time period and if it was laundry day. Yes, as he and Flynn usually changed at the same time, it was normal that he’d learn such personal details. He knew Wyatt was a cotton boxers man which meant by process of elimination the knickers had to Lucy’s.

Just as Flynn turned round, Rufus turned back to his breakfast preparations. Jiya wore an amused smile which she wiped off pretty quickly when Flynn moved to the opposite side of the bench to make himself some breakfast.

“Thanks.” Jiya said as casually as she could as she took the milk and poured it into her bowl.

“You’re welcome.” Flynn said completely unaware to the couple’s amusement.

“So, what do you think of the new base?” Jiya asked Flynn casually.

“It’s more comfortable than the last one.” He said as he grabbed a bowl and started making breakfast for himself. He stood on the opposite side of the bench to them and poured cereal into a bowl.

“I’m sure it is.” Rufus said, he frowned as he realised it was a dickhead thing to say, even Jiya and Flynn frowned in slightly confusion. “With the air conditioning not being set on arctic temperatures and you know, proper beds for tall people.” Rufus added awkwardly before he looked down at his breakfast. He was definitely letting Jiya break the news of Lucy’s knickers being stuck to the man’s back.

“Yes, I guess so. I’ve slept in worse places than the last bunker.” Flynn said with a shrug.

“Morning.” Wyatt grumbled in his usual half asleep manner. He looked to them and stopped as he saw the knickers stuck to Flynn’s back.

“Morning,” Flynn said politely as he turned to face Wyatt and gave a wave.

 “Flynn, you-“ Wyatt started, but stopped as Rufus and Jiya waved their arms at him not to say a word. He closed his mouth and just blinked as he didn’t know how to backpedal out of the situation he was in. He also was trying to figure out who the knickers belonged to.

“I?” Flynn asked Wyatt, waiting for him to finish his sentence. Flynn looked back to Rufus and Jiya but the two had their heads down and were back at putting the finishing touches to their breakfast. Casual and cool as can be, as they tried not to laugh as part of the knickers had started to peel off Flynn’s back. He turned back to Wyatt with a suspicious expression as he felt something was up.

“Nothing, just letting you know that the bathroom is free.” Wyatt said as smoothly as he could. Flynn made a face and went back to making his breakfast.

“Thanks but I’ve already showered today. I know if I want a hot shower it’s best to get in before you.” Flynn said as he felt like he was missing something but couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Oh, ok. Cool. Whatever” Wyatt said, Flynn frowned. Even Rufus and Jiya glared at Wyatt to shut up. “Anyone seen Lucy?” he asked.

“Not yet.” Flynn answered as he added berries and yogurt to his cereal. Jiya and Rufus exchanged looks as they didn't believe that for a moment.

“Well, I am grateful that the walls in here are much thicker.” Jiya said as she poured the milk into her bowl and moved to the table to eat.

“I’m grateful given we don’t hear Flynn snoring anymore.” Rufus said as he followed suit, he waited for Flynn to finish with the milk before he put it back in the fridge. The two men sat down at the long dining table with Jiya. Wyatt moved to the kitchen and grabbed himself a pop tart and cup of coffee.

“Yes, my snoring.” Flynn drawled as he was going to accept that knock even though it wasn’t true. “I’m glad for the thicker walls too as we all could use the illusion of privacy.” He added as casually as he could.

“You know, maybe someone should check on Lucy.” Wyatt said as he sat down at the long table a seat away from the others. He chomped into the pop tart. Rufus and Jiya were surprised that the man didn’t know the knickers on Flynn’s back were Lucy’s.

“Let her sleep, we’ve all be working hard. Another hour or two of sleep wouldn’t hurt any of us.” Jiya said.

“Morning everyone.” Denise said as she strolled in, the others greeted her as she poured herself a coffee. “How are we settling in?” she asked as she sat next to Flynn. She paused and looked over Flynn’s shoulder. Rufus, Wyatt and Jiya watched waiting for her reaction. To see if she would crack a smile or something. But she didn't react, she just casually leaned back in her chair and drank her coffee like she had seen nothing.

“Good.” Rufus answered first. Jiya gave a shrug as she was eating.

“Better than the last crap hole.” Wyatt grunted as he finished his pop tart and drank his coffee.

“Morning.” Lucy said as she strolled into the living area. Every said their hellos. Rufus and Jiya watched Lucy and Flynn as surreptitiously as they could while they ate. Waiting for the big reveal, but much to their surprise Denise casually peeled the knickers from Flynn’s back and slipped them under the table. Wyatt choked on his coffee, the others looked at him.

“You ok?” Denise asked Wyatt in a bland manner.

“Yeah, I’m good.” He wheezed, his face red as he believed the knickers to be hers and assumed that Denise’s sexuality was more fluid than he had believed. Flynn completely unaware to it all frowned.

“What is going on?” Flynn demanded, as he was fed up with the weird looks.

“You had underwear stuck to the back of your jumper.” Denise informed him, but the knickers did not make a reappearance. She gave the others a droll look and rolled her eyes at the juvenile behaviour as the bunker sometimes felt like a frat house than a shared living space for adults.

“Oh, and you were taking bets on how long it would take me to notice? Real mature.” Flynn said dryly to the others. Lucy sat down next to Denise at the head of the table with a glass of orange juice.

“We didn’t want to upset you.” Jiya said apologetically, she and Rufus looked put into their place as they focused on their breakfast; not wanting to anger Denise. She was their lifeline to the world and their food.

“Yeah, but it was also pretty funny.” Wyatt said before snorting a laugh. As he looked down at his coffee, Denise surreptitiously slid the knickers to Lucy under the table. Both watching the others to make sure no one noticed. Lucy tucked the knickers into her jeans’ pocket and took a sip of her orange juice trying to play it cool.

“Yes, static electricity is hilarious.” Flynn remarked sarcastically as he looked bored by it. But he slid a look to Lucy; there was a twinkle of amusement in them. She couldn’t help but smile as the whole fiasco was kind of her fault as she had put their clothing into the dryer on a low temp. She was just lucky she didn’t shrink his turtleneck when he had washed their clothes last week without any mishaps. But with her, it was a surprise every time. Flynn looked back to the other and shook his head.


End file.
